Unkissed
by SoldierOfMyShadowyMind
Summary: Jimmy and Alfred kill time with asking questions about each other. One seems particularly interesting... Happy birthday mentalillusions!


**_A/N: This is a belated birthday present for my dear friend mentalillusions (happy birthday! ;D). I wrote this some time ago and it's just some fluffy little one-shot but I hope you like it :D.  
Thanks to my friend Cat for the sweet cover and thanks to ZenyZootSuit for helping me to find out if "unkissed" actually is a word. I could find it in no dictionary and should there be anybody who doesn't think it exists, well, then I invented it! ;P _**

* * *

„What are you doing?" Thomas asked sauntering into the servant's hall.

"Playing truth and dare" Jimmy answered with a bright smile.

"My my" the under-butler made and went over to his chair. Sitting down he looked at the two footmen. "Who's turn is it?"

"Oh, we're just asking questions" Alfred explained.

"Questions?" Thomas raised an eyebrow fishing out a cigarette from the package.

"The dare is to answer every question no matter how delicate" Jimmy said. "If you refuse, you lose."

"Nicely put" Thomas said with a smirk, the cigarette bobbing up and down between his lips as he spoke.

"Care to join us? I dare you" Jimmy teased.

"No thanks, I'd rather be the spectator" Thomas mumbled frowning at the lighter.

"As you like. But you miss good fun" Jimmy said lightly turning to Alfred. "Go on, Alfred, your turn. Ask me."

Alfred creased his forehead trying to think of a good question. "Hm, have you ever been kissed?"

Thomas had to suppress a snicker but he wasn't very successful. "As if he hadn't" he muttered.

"I haven't."

Thomas looked up just as surprised as Alfred. "What?"

"It's true. I haven't been kissed. Well, not really. Had a few dates here and there but nothing really serious" Jimmy told them.

"You kiddin'" Alfred voiced, astonished. He didn't expect an answer like this.

"No, I'm not."

"You serious?"

"Deadly serious."

Alfred shook his head, obviously struggling to believe the confession just made. "And I always thought you were some sort of heartbreaker, ladies' man or whatever."

"Haven't found the right one yet" Jimmy simply replied. Then he suddenly looked up and, fixing his eyes on Thomas, he asked, "What about you, Mr Barrow? Have you been kissed?"

Thomas quickly weighed up if the young blond only wanted to be funny and mock him or if he was genuinely interested. He came to the conclusion that maybe a bit of both was the case. So he answered, his voice low and mysterious, "Oh, I have been. "

"By whom?" Jimmy challenged him.

"I don't think this is your business, James."

"Then I'll make it my business." Jimmy grinned wickedly. He wanted to know, of course he did, but Thomas didn't intend to give him the satisfaction of telling him.

"Come on, no need to be shy" the footman taunted.

"No need to be so overly curious" Thomas responded with a canny look on his face and stood up.

"Ay, you're not going, are you?!" Jimmy called.

"What does it look like" Thomas returned, making his way towards the back door. Halfway through the corridor he turned back, his eyes focussing on Jimmy's as he said, answering the younger man's question, "You'd be surprised." He smiled and his gaze lingered on Jimmy for just a second longer before he walked away.

Jimmy looked after him, watching the retreating figure until it was gone. When he heard the back door click shut he turned to Alfred again, mumbling under his breath, "He's quite the mystery of a man, isn't he."

Alfred nodded. "Did you see his cheeks? Red as a tomato!"

"Don't be rude" Jimmy warned him but couldn't help but giggle. It was just too funny.

* * *

It was even later that evening when Jimmy sneaked outside into the courtyard, hoping that Thomas was still there. He was. Jimmy found him slouched against the wall, cigarette perched between his lips, smoke trailing up into the chilly air.

"Still wondering who this mysterious someone could have been?" the under-butler teased, not even bothering to turn around and look at him.

Jimmy went over to him. "Maybe" he said vaguely.

"Hm" Thomas made, somewhat amused.

"What's so funny?" Jimmy queried.

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on, don't be so cryptic!"

"Interesting" came the monosyllabic answer.

"What?" Jimmy seemed genuinely confused.

"You were joking in there, weren't you?" Thomas asked.

"No, I wasn't joking." Jimmy didn't quite see what his friend was up to. "I've never been kissed _the real way._"

Feeling daring, Thomas voiced, a small smile playing on his lips, "You forgot someone."

Jimmy blinked. "Did I?"

The under-butler nodded.

"And who is this someone?"

Taking a long drag of his cigarette Thomas said, with little bit of suppressed exasperation in his voice, "Me."

Jimmy stood there, obviously caught off-guard. For a long time he didn't say anything. When he finally regained his voice he only managed a hoarse "Oh."

Thomas didn't say anything in response and so they stood in silence, one smoking, the other thinking.

Eventually Jimmy was the one to break the silence. Clearing his throat he asked shyly, "You wouldn't coincidentally care to be the first, would you?"

Thomas threw a sideways glance in his direction. "What do you mean?"

"The first to kiss me", Jimmy whispered.

Thomas looked at him. How he stood there, head slightly lowered, feeling obviously uncomfortable, his hands nervously playing with the fabric of his livery. He smiled. "You mean it?"

"I do. But under one condition."

Thomas arched an eyebrow.

"You tell me who kissed you."

A smile twitched at the corners of the older man's mouth. "That's an easy condition to meet" he stated.

"Good."

Thomas took a deep breath. "Okay, if you…really want this…" And with that he reached out a hand taking Jimmy's chin and lifting it slightly so that he had to look him in the eyes. Slowly he leaned in and closing his eyes he tenderly kissed him.

It was over much too soon and when they detached Thomas couldn't hide the smile. "So, you're no longer unkissed now."

Jimmy cautiously raised his head, his eyes searching to meet Thomas's gaze. "You do this…very good" he breathed, his heart beating fast.

"I'll take this as a compliment, then."

"But now you have to tell me. You promised" Jimmy demanded.

Thomas snorted. "Alright. It was a Duke."

Jimmy's eyes grew wide. "Now _you're_ joking."

"No, I'm not."

Jimmy grinned. "How daring."

"It was" Thomas nodded. He crushed his cigarette on the ground and made his way towards the door.

But Jimmy called after him. "Thomas?"

"Hm?" The under-butler turned around again.

"Would you mind…doing it again?" Jimmy's cheeks were burning but he just _had_ to ask.

"You mean…"

"Yes."

"You know I would never mind kissing you, Jimmy."

Thomas slowly went up to him again, looking him deep in the eyes. His hands searched for Jimmy's and his fingers gently caressed his skin. Jimmy swallowed. Now it was too late, now he had asked. Once more this night Thomas bent down to kiss him. The touch of his lips sent shivers down Jimmy's spine.

_If I had it my way you could go on like this forever._

This time the kiss lasted longer. Taking a step forward Jimmy deepened it, his mind blank except for one thought.

_I love you._


End file.
